spolecnostfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Kapitola 119: Ogrémoch’s Bane
=Kapitola 119: Ogrémoch’s Bane= Hrdinové s pomocí nového přítele Meva udělají dojem na Svirfnebliny a užívají si svůj moment vítězství. Mev potom odnáší tělo padlého Svirfneblina do katakomb. Prý se tam mají hrdinové zastavit. Mev mluví o někom jménem Burrow Warden Jadger. Jedná se prý o jeho učitele. Kromě Abdula svirfneblinovi nikdo příliš pozornost nevěnoval, protože se Faces a ostatní starají hlavně o to aby domluvili s Kazookem Pickshinem proměnění Lydie. Alchymista relativně rychle souhlasí. Vysvětluje hrdinům že s kameny které přinesli z Gracklestughu to ale nepůjde. Budou potřebovat několik věcí. Za prvé musí sehnat spellgem vysoké kvality. Svirfneblinka jménem Nomi Pathshutter by jim měla pomoci. Jimjar s sebou při zmínění jejího jména podivně škubne. Potom je potřeba domluvit u Dorba povolení aby byl kámen použit na cizince. A jako poslední budou muset zařídit aby Gurnik Tapfinger, místní priest do kamene načaroval příslušné kouzlo. Arthur který je většinou věcí v Kazookově stánku fascinován se zbytku skupiny omlouvá, ale vysvětluje že chce s Alchymistou zůstat. Hrdinové souhlasí a vracejí se zpět do Foaming Mugu. Kazook Pickshine, Alchemist and Leader of the Miner’s Guild Motley Crew se druhý den po odpočinku rozhodne, že je na čase vyrazit za krysodlaky. Přecijen čím dříve budou mít problém vyřešen, tím lépe. Navíc se jim dobré slovo u Dorba jistě bude hodit jestli potřebují jeho schválení na spellgem. Arthur který zůstal u Kazooka aby se něčemu přiučil skupinu odmítá a zůstává v alchymistickém obchodě. Skupina vyrazí k trezorovým dveřím které je oddělují od neprozkoumaných částí Blingdenstonu které podle zpráv patří krysodlakům. Faces má starost jestli budou vpuštěni zpět a strážný ho ujišťuje. Potom svirfneblini ukazují kukátkový systém dveří. Goldwhisker Warrens Hrdinové projdou skrze dveře a dávají pozor. Ani Jimjar si však nevšimne pasti na zemi která na ně spustí hromadu kamenní. Ihned poté je skupina napadena čtveřicí krysodlaků. Dvojice z nich přibíhá ze strany a střílí po hrdinech pomocí luků. Druhá dvojice se na hrdiny spustí z místa odkud spadly kameny. Abdul a ostatní se brání útokům zatímco co sami zasazují tvrdé rány. Ihned poté co Abdul jednoho z krysodlaků zabije, Char po jeho straně druhého upeče. Hrdý Abdul štastného dráčka chválí. May’Tana si mezitím všimla že si krysodlaci dávají velký pozor aby je nekousli. Drow-eflku to ale nerozhodí a ta s Facesovou pomocí sráží na zem třetího krysodlaka, kterého pouze omráčí. Poslední z nich se dává na útěk. Wererat attack Skupina pokračuje tunely kupředu a vyhýbá se další pasti. Oči ve zdech a za díramy přikrytými kameny dávaji jasně vědět že jsou sledováni. Faces za sebou táhne omráčeného krysodlaka kterého Jimjar důkladně svázal. Motley Crew opatrně prochází tunely a dává pozor na další pasti. Cesta kterou jim doporučil sám Dorbo je nakonec zavede do velké místnosti. Podle starých záznamů se jedná o Miner’s Hall. Ta však byla změněna k nepoznání. Obrovský dav krys zaplňuje tuto vysokou kavernu. Všichni z nich mají potrhané oblečení a jen málo krysodlaků má svou svirfnebliní podobu. Velká tlustá krysa na pódiu je sleduje ze svého trůnu. “Peace…” pronese velký krysodlak. Udělá krok dopředu a jeho ruce se rozevřou v upřímném gestu. “Sem ňákej Chipgrin. Vůdce klanu Goldwhisker.. Hodíme řeč?” Hrdinové položí na zem svého zajatce a krysodlaci ho okamžitě vtáhnou do svých řad. Potom začnou pomalu stoupat vzhůru na pódium. Schody vedou na vrchol této vyvýšeniny kde je podlaha pokryta měkým a dobře zastřiženým kobercem ze zeleného mechu. Vůdce krysodlaků se posadí na kamenou židli na jejíchž stranách leží dvě velké krysy. “Nebudem chodit kolem horký kaše.. Poslali vás diggermattockové protože nás tu nechtěj co? ŽEJO? Tak jim můžete rovnou říct, že se jim to brzo splní a zbavěj se nás.. Ale asi ne tak jak by si představovali…” Motley Crew se představuje a mluví o tom že jejich názor se nemusí nutně shodovat s Dorbovými. Smrt či snad odchod krysodlaků ještě chvilku visí ve vzduchu jak hrdinové řeší jiné věci. May’Tana dokonce přivede řeč na Topsy a Turvyho. Jména Chipgrinovi nic neříkají. Na popis však zareaguje relativně rychle. Prý se jmenovali Ebonmire a Livid. Potom řeč konečně příjde na krysodlačí odchod. Chipgrin Goldwhisker Chipgrin konečně zmíní problém okolo kterého hrdinové celou dobu opatrně našlapují. “Pamatuju si ho jako včera.. Když ještě pracoval v tunelech. Můj druh ho vídal pravidelně. A pak se vrátil. Trochu jinak.. Vím kdo je. Vím co dělá.. Ale hlavně.. Vím kde se dá najít. Jestli vy a Diggegermattockové budete chtít, vezmu vás rovnou k němu. K němu co si říká… Pudding King!” Někomu se málem nepodaří udržet smích když zaslechnou jméno Král Pudingů, ale hrozba z popisu zní reálně. Hrdinové souhlasí a následují Chipgrina a jednotku jeho krysodlaků skrze tunely. Cestou míjejí velkou hromadu hnijících mrtvol. Hrdinové s Králem Krysodlaků dorazí do bývalého královského sálu Blingdenstonu. V centru velké místnosti je obrovská dutá perla ze které kdysi vládli králové a královny Svirfnebliního města. Od té doby se však mnohé změnilo. Zdi této obrovské caverny jsou pokryté slizem. Kapajícím, stékajícím nechutně zeleným slizem. Ozvěny kapající vody se rozhléhají jeskyní v jejímž centru leží na čtveřici pilířů velké perlovitá “budova”. Okolo pilířů se plazí tucty, ne-li stovky slizů. Jako píďalky šahají svými “těly” po místech na která se plazí. Povrch perly, stejně jako stěny jsou pokryty slizem. Černý sliz se mísí se žlutým a šedý stéká ze stěn jako nechutná polévka. Nepřirozené pohyby oživlých tekutin se zabodávají do mozků všech pozorujících. Hrdinové bez dechu sledují děsivý výjev když jeskyni z ničeho nic naplní podivný bublavý hlas. “Co to má být?! To to je?! Návštěvníci? Teď? Ještě ne!! Nejsme připraveni! Běžte pryč škůdci! Zavolám vás i celý Blingdenstone abych oznámil naší úžasnou činnost ve jménu Faceless Lorda ve správnou chvilku! Zmizte!” Motley Crew dá rychlý pohled Chipgrinovi, ale ten už se stahuje i sé svými krysodlaky. Všechny slizy v jeskyni vyrazí v jediném pohybu proti přihlížejícím. Motley Crew rychle následuje krysodlaky. Pudding Court Uprchlí vězňové a krysodlačí přeživší si vymění ještě několik slov a pak Faces slíbí že donesou Chipgrinova slova k uším Dorba Diggermattocka. Potom se skupiny rozdělí a Motley Crew vyrazí zpět do Vnitřního Blingdenstonu. Cestou za Diggermattocky se skupina zastavuje u Gurnika Tapfingera, duchovního vůdce mluvících kamenů. Gurnik jim vysvětluje že za předpokladu že dostane správný kámen a že Dorbo vše odsouhlasí není problém. Sám je již nadchnutý tím že ho Arthur nechal promluvit s kamenem. Rituál však může provést na jediném místě a to u Steadfast stonu. Náboženském místě hluboko za hradbami reclaimnutého Blingdenstonu. Místo je zvané Rockblight a jsou tam prý mnohem horší věci než jsou krysodlaci a duchové. Motley Crew si to připíše na seznam věcí které musí zařídit, poděkují a vyrazí do Diggermattock Hall, cestou potkávají dvojici duchů kteří prý odnášejí prádlo. Hrdinové s nimi chvilku komunikují ale pak jako by si jich duchové přestali všímat. Zmatená skupina doráží k vyvýšenému pódiu ze kterého “vládne” “vládce” Deep Gnomů. Zde hrdinové nahlásí vše co viděli za branami Dorbovi i jeho manželce. Dorbo Diggermattock zatne pěsti a upraví si své silné obočí. Potom ohlásí že se svého města nevzdá. Nikoho to nepřekvapí. Svirfnebliní vůdce potom oznámí poradu která se bude konat za dva dny. Hrdinové jsou zváni. Faces a ostatní nabídku příjmou a poděkují. Nyní je na čase věnovat se odstranění kledby z Lydie. Stoneheart Quarry Dalšího dne vypadá Jimjar čím dál víc nešťastný. Je to až Tappy která ho prokecne u snídaně ke které jsou zbytky ze včera. Ukáže se, že nechce jít do Stoneheart Quarry, kam mají dnes hrdinové namířeno, protože učeň místní Vůdkyně je jeho bývalá přítelkyně. Podle konverzace kterou vede s Tappy se nerozešli úplně v dobrém. Nikoho nepřekvapí když zjistí že to mělo něco společného se sázkou. Skupina nakonec Jimjar přesvědčí a všichni opustí Blingdenstone aby vyrazili do Stoneheart Quarry který je půl dne cesty pryč. Cestou May’Tana zpovídá malého Svirfneblina co se mezi ním a dívkou jménem Nomi stalo. Jimjar se prý vsadil jestli sbalí její sestru. Skupině vše začíná dávat smysl. Inner Blingdenstone Odpoledne stejného dne bývalí věznové dorazí do headquarters Stoneheart Enklávy. Tato velká jeskyně nemá k překvapení skupiny nic společného s Dolem. Jimjar souhlasí, přecijen když potřebují Svirfneblinové kámen pro stavbu ve městě, stačí jim začít kutat do nejbližší zdi. Místo toho je Stoneheart Quarry velká jeskyně plná faerzressu a elementalní energie. Přes třicet kamených elementálů obchází malou kamenou základnu ve středu jeskyně a starají se o běžné úkoly. V zadní části jeskyně je vidět mladý svirfneblin který pomocí jakéhosi kamene vyvolává z portálu elementála. Portál vypadá jako jakási vodní stěna s barvou a tvarem kamene. Elementál který z něj vychází je na půl cesty v jeskyni a napůl zpět v elementální pláni země. Málokomu z hrdinů dojde že se jedná o běžný portál, ale protože vede do zadních částí elementální pláně země které jsou čistým kamenem tak vypadá jako stěna. Jimjarův výraz je výrazem čistého zděšení který nemá nic společného s armádou kamených elementálů. Dveře protáhlé budovy ve středu jeskyně se otevřou a v nich stojí hubená mladá Svirfneblinka v druidském oblečení ověšená kameny. Nomi Pathshutter, Apprentice of Stoneheart Enclave Gnomka vystoupí do jeskyně, nadechne se, rozlédne a ve chvíli kdy spatří skupinu s Jimjarem a se proti nim rozejde rázným krokem. “CO SI SAKRA MYSLÍŠ ŽE TADY DĚLÁŠ?!” Ozývá se křik který otáčí i běžně hluché zemní elementály. Jimjar pomalu couvá za May’Tanu, která ho s úsměvem zastaví. O vteřinu později do skupiny přilétá malý slídový krystal který exploduje a trhá ušní bubínky. Drow-efku výbuch div nesrazí na zem, ale dál drží Jimjar ať se jde omluvit. “TY JEDEN MALEJ PRAŠIVEJ ULHANEJ SÁZEJÍCÍ …” Nadávky pokračují zatímco přilétá další krystal který po explozi nechává Jimjara přesně před smrtí. “O..omlouvám se!” “TAK VON SE BUDE OMLOUVAT JÁ TI JEDNU... “ Nomi vypadá že si poprvé všimla zbytku skupiny. “Dobré odpoledne zlatíčka moje, hned se Vám budu věnovat.” Pronese svirfneblinka přijemným hláskem zakonečným úsměvem a pak se otočí zpět k Jimjarovi “TAK TY SI MYSLÍŠ ŽE SEM MŮŽEŠ PROSTĚ NAKRÁČET JAKO BY SE NIC NESTALO TY HOVADO JEDNO…” Křik pokračuje ještě chvilku, ale Nomi se nakonec rozhodne že bude Svirfneblina prostě ignorovat. Přijemná mladá žena se omluví za své způsoby, představí se jako Nomi Pathshutter, učenkyně Yanthy Coaxrock, vůdkyně Stoneheart Enclavy a pozve Motley Crew do své “základny”. Uvnitř postaví na čaj a nabídne všem kromě Jimjara aby se posadili. Potom se ptá co může pro hrdiny udělat. Prý by tyto věci normálně měla řeši Svirfneblinka jménem Yantha Coaxrock, ale ta právě pomáhá svirfneblinské Enklávě v Mantol-Derithu. Faces si neodpustí poznámku o tom že je tam slavný a pak vysvětluje jejich problém zatímco si May’Tana s úsměvem prohlíží Jimjara. Nomi pečlivě poslouchá a pak začne vysvětlovat základy které návštěvníkům viditelně chybí. Stoneheart Enkláva je odnoš Emeraldové Enklávy která se specializuje pouze na magii zemního elementu. Enkláva má na starost vyvolávání zemních elementálů k obraně Blingdenstonu. Jejich magie je také používána v nejrůznějších inženýrských úkolek. Jako rozšiřování cest, zavírání tunelů nebo hledání Spell Gemů. Často také členové Stoneheart enklávy působí jako extraplanární diplomati při dohodách s xorny a galeb duhry. Faces se ptá proč je Quarry tak daleko od města a u toho si hladí nohy jako by ho mohly bolet. Nomi jednoduše odpoví “Mno kvůli Ogrémoch’s Bane přeci.” Až po chvilce si ale všimne že ani jedno z těch slov nedávalo hrdinům smysl a začne se omlouvat. “Občas zapomínám že existují i jiné rasy, které nevědí o kamenech tolik co my. Omlouvám se zlatíčka.” Potom vypráví krátký příběh o Grumbarovi, Bohovi elementální země jehož dva synové, Ogrémoch a Entémoch nemohou být více odlišní. Entémoch, princ a archomental hodné země pomáhá cestovatelům, stará se o jeskyně a jeho elementálové, jako například ti zde, jsou ryze hodní. Jeho věčný rival a nepřítel, bratr dvojče Ogrémoch je naprostý opak. Nomi vysvětluje že Ogrémochův hněv, jakási manifestace jeho božské přitomnosti se usídlila v Blingdenstonu méně než rok zpět. Tato velká mlha, jak vysvětluje Nomi, prochází skrze zdi a elementální bytosti kterých se dotkne složí princi zlé země. Ve snaze ochránit Elementály od tohoto osudu je Enkláva odvedla pryč z Blingdenstonu a zůstala s nimi v této bezpečné jeskyni. Nomi’s Earth Elemental Vincent May’Tana se několikrát pokusí přivést řeč na Jimjara a jejich vztah. Nomi odmítá na Jimjara mluvit osobně a pouze mu přes skupinu předává vzkazy. Oslovuje ho přitom “pytel hoven”. Jimjar se ani nehýbe, plní “rozkazy” a občas se snaží May naznačit ať Nomi neprovokuje. Svirfneblinka nakonec vyšle svého oblíbeného elementála jménem Vincent ať vyrazí skrze kameny a najde Spellgem který skupina potřebuje. Faces to komentuje jako podvádění. Nakonec skupina předá Nomi vzkaz od Dorba který říká že se má zúčastnit zasedání rady ohledně Pudding Kinga a rozhodne se vrátit zpět na cestu. Noni se rozloučí se všem kromě pytle hoven a popřeje hrdinům hodně štěstí. Cestou zpět si všichni dobírají Jimjara. Faces je nadšen protože má inspiraci pro drama a May’Tana Jimajara povzbuzuje že je jasné že ho Nomi stále miluje, jinak by se tolik nezlobila. Hrdinové se do Blingdenstonu vrací pozdě v noci. The Rockblight Následujícího dne je program jasný. Z jejich seznamu ohledně Lydie toho příliš nezbývá. Dorbo slíbil že jim svolení k použití krystalu dá v případě že mu pomůžou získat Blingdenstone. Kazook nemá problém s připravením kamene. Nomiin Elementál již gem hledá. Tím pádem poslední věc kterou potřebují je vyčištění Steadfast stonu. Priest Gurnik dal hrdinům zlatě zářící Spellgem, podle všeho ne nepodobný tomu který potřebují od Nomi, který mají hrdinové vsadit do kamene a tím ho očistit. Po vyzvednutí Arthura se skupina konečně dává na cestu přes město. Hrdinové vyrážejí k branám Blingdenstonu skrze které by se měli dostat do nereclaimnuté části města které se přezdívá Rockblight. Obcházejí zátarasy a procházejí skrze Caves of Clatter, cluster jeskyní na východním konci settlementu které fungují jako pracoviště pro weaponsmithy a armorsmithy. Jsou zde vyráběny tradiční svirfnebliní zbraně a zbroje včetně dýk, šipek, kroužkových košil a šupinových zbrojí. Skupina podél opevnění nakonec dorazí do Staging Area, opevněné části s dvojicí Deep Gnomských dveří které brání osmice gnomů z nich čtyři sedí na obří jeskynních jezevcích. Vůdce guardů je cynický Svirfneblin jménem Sark Axebarrel který nejdříve varuje hrdiny že Rockblight je velice nebezpečná část města. Jestli se do ní ale chystají, a nepodaří se jim umřít, tak je odmění za hlavu medůsy která tam prý sídlí. Nepříliš podpoření hrdinové vyrážejí za dvojité dveře města. Jakmile se za nimi zavřou vedlé dveře zůstane skupina sama. Walls of Blingdenstone Hrdinové stoji na křižovatce, rychlá konzultace mapy jim napoví vyrazit do prava. Každý jejich krok se odráží od zní za jejich kruhem světla. Vzduch je zde chladný a vlhký a odněkud z temnoty lze zvuk vodopádu. V ozvěnách kroků a vody lze také zaslechnout zvuky bitvy. Hrdinové se drží u sebe a připraví si zbraně. Z ničeho nic proti nim vyletí duch z tunelu do kterého se právě chystali. “Přícházejí! Drow-ové! Zachraň se kdo můžeš.” Skupina se rychle klidí duchovi z cesty a ten proletí mezi nimi a zmizí v temnotě. Zvuk bitvy zesiluje. Hrdinové dorazí až k malému vodnímu jezeru stojaté smrduté vody. Z jednoho z vedlejších tunelů vybíhá další duch svirfneblina. Viditelně se vyhýbá neviditelným šipům které létají za ním. Ruce zvednuté nedůstojně prchá z boje. Proletí mezi hrdiny s křikem o svůj život a pokračuje tunelem dál když ho z ničeho nic něco neviditelného strefí do zad. Deep gnome padne na zem a plazí se dál kupředu, jako by mířil k mohyle z kamenní před ním. Jeho nefyzické tělo s sebou znovu cukne jako by dostal dalším šípem. Udělá ještě pár pohybů a pak jeho etérické tělo dopadne na kostlivce ležícího na zemi. Z posledních sil Duch zvedne ruku mohyle jen aby ta o vteřinu později dopadla na zem a přesně srovnala tělo ducha s kostěnými ostatky na zemi. Ozve se výkřik, duch zmizí a vše co zůstane je zaprášený kostlivec který před mohylou musí ležet desítky let. Arthur vyrazí prozkoumat mohylu zatímco se ostatní rozhlížejí kolem sebe. Alchymista nakonec v kamenech nalezne lahvičku kterou rychle určí jako lahvičku neviditelnosti. Abdul který se s Charem byl podívat směrem k vodopádu je rozhodnutý že skupina musí vyrazit tunelem ze kterého právě vyběhl duch. Motley Crew pokračuje dále skrze mrtvé město a za chvilku je v nové jeskyni přivítá světlo z bioluminescentních hub které procházejí skrze velké křišťálové formace které vystřelují z podlahy a vytvářejí kaleidoskop barev na okolních zdech. Krystaly jsou poloprůhledné a zakřivené obrazy toho co je za nimi se v nich pomalu pohybují. Socha gnoma se krčí vedle jednoho krystalu téměř přímo u vstupu do jeskyně. V ruce drží zlomený krystal. Zkamenělý svirfneblin přivede velice tichnou debatu na téma medúsy. Faces potvrzuje že její zrak kamenní. Nepříliš nadšená skupina pokračuje skrze krystaly dále. Crystal Garden Před nimi stoupá jedno schodiště vzhůru, další dolů a pak dvojice schodišť k velké terase. Rychlá konzultace s mapou napoví směr a hrdinové stoupají po schodišti. Nahoře na ně čeká velký kámen, ne nepodobný tomu u Gurnika, s velkým množstvím děr přímo v sobě. Abdul vyndá spellgem a vloží ho do jednoho ze slotů. Kámen se rozsvítí a stejně tak ostatní díry. Malinko se otřese země a světlo z kamene začíná pomalu pulsovat a stoupat. O chvilku později vystoupí ze stěny za hrdiny zemní elementál který skupinu napadne. Probíhá rychlé přeskupování. Jimjar dává pozor kolem sebe a Abdul s Charem přebíhájí ze strany na stranu. Druhý elementál vyrazí z protější strany a všichni si dávají pozor na tu poslední. Jak Abdul svou sekerou usekává části elementála všimne si že je pod jeho kamenem další, menší. Char vedle něj uráží části kamene a to samé May’Tana svou holí. Chapadla zalézají do vzniklých spár od seker a odlamují kusy elementálů. O ohnivý dech později a několik dalších útoků po kterých musí Faces Arthura zvedat vlídným slovem jsou elementálové poraženi. Všichni tři se rozpadli a vystoupili z nich takzvaní Galeb Duhr, kteří se téměř nábožensky postavili ke Steadfast stonu. Jak světlo sílí začínají dunět. Faces předpovídá obrovského elementála který po nich bude sahat nahoru na balkón, ale naštěstí jeho cit pro epičnost nemá reálný základ. Očisťovací rituál je dokončen a Galeb Duhrové se vedle žlutě zářícího kamene změní do malých balvanů. Hallow spell boha Callarduran Smoothhandsa očistí posvátný kámen i jeho okolí od narezlého všudepřítomného prachu, dunění ustane a vše dostane téměř andělský nádech. Skupina oddechuje, odpočívá a Abdul zkoumá tunel za jejich zády. Končí v zavaleniny, ale podle mapy povede přímo do staré královské místnosti. Galeb Duhr Odpočívající skupinu vyruší až Jimjar který sleduje z platformy co se děje pod nimi. “MEDUSAAA!” Zazní jeho křik zlomek vteřiny předtím než ho těsně mine skoro dvoumetrový šíp. Svirfneblin padne k zemi a přikreje si oči. Hrdinové vybíhají a rozdělují se do dvou skupin. Každá sestoupí do bludiště z krystalů jednou stranou a Jimjar se je pokusí navést. Všichni jsou varováni ať drží zrak u země. Abdul se to snaží vysvětlit Charovi, ale drak buď nechápe nebo ho představa uráží. O chvilku později již z jedné strany sbíhá Arthur s Facesem a z druhé May’Tana s Abdulem a Charem. Obrovský šíp se zabodne do Abdulova těla jak trpaslík vybíhá do zahrady krystalů. Z druhé starny je slyšet Facesův křik směrem k Jimjarovi. Warforged vylezl na krystal a snažil se medúsu nalézt, v dojmu že mu pomůže jeho absence fyzických očí. Jimjar naviguje a křičí na Abdula ať vyrazí kolmo. May’Tana s Charem trpaslíka následují. O chvilku později válečník opravdu dorazí k místu kde si při pohledu na zem všimne svíjejícího se hadího těla pod ním. Jeho sekera navzdory tomu že se nedivá najde svoje místo v hadím těle a Abdul se chystá pokračovat. V tu samou chvíli periferně vnímá jak okolo něj probíhá Char a skáče po medúse v tu samou chvíli jako cítí nárazy na svůj štít. Desítky hadích kousnutí pokryjou jeho záda, jak ho medúsa napadne zvrchu. Té mezitím přiběhl do zad Faces který se snaží dát co nejlépe vědět kde bytost je. Medusa chytí trpaslíka za hlavu a pokusí se ho donutit podívat se jí do očí. Tvrdohlavý Abdul si ale hlavu zvednout nenechá. Medusa ještě jednou sekne mečem kterým se musela ozbrojit místo velkého luku po Facesovi a pak rychlým plazením mizí mezi krystaly. Jimjar, Arthur ani May’Tana netuší kde had je. May’Tana která jí napadla naposled pomocí vlastních rukou sledovala jak had kdesi zmizel a dává to vědět Facesovi který na místo vyráží. Faces dorazí až přesně na popsané místo a Medusy si nevšimne, ta obmotaná kolem jednoho z krystalů Warforgeda překvapí, ale než na něj stihne použít svůj zrak skočí po ní Char kterého poslal druhou stranou Abdul. Drak svými drápy rozetne hadí tělo a Faces periferně sleduje jak se Drakovi žhaví hrdlo. V tu chvíli se desítky hadů na hlavě monstrosity roztáhnou a ozve se jedovatý křik. Medusa, Neheedra Duskryn Faces který svůj zrak stále odvrací spíše napůl si stihne všimnout že je medusa Drow. Ihned potom sklopí svůj zrak jak kledba medusina pohledu začne měnit Chara do kamene. Z druhé strany přiskakuje připravená May’Tana a její pěsti nacházejí svůj cíl v zádech hada. Přilétající lahvičky jasně oznamují že i Arthur zjistil pozici monstra a poslední přibíhá Abdul který při pohledu na kamenícího Chara ztrácí poslední zábrany. Zatímco se ani ne dvouměsíční dráče mění do čistého kamene trhá trpaslíkova sekera šupiny, maso a orgány medusy která to provedla. Je však příliš pozdě. Když medusa ve své smrti zkamení vinou vlastní kledby a rozpadne se na kusy, je už i Char kompletně kamenný. Abdul k němu poklekne se slovy “no, not like this” a objímá studené tělo Draka jehož krk ještě před chvílí hořel silou sopky. Pozorný pozorovatel by na Abdulově tváři nalezl slzu, ale nikdo takový tam není. Hrdinové přivolávají Jimjara který se je snaží varovat před novou hrozbou která právě vstoupila do místnosti skrze severní stěnu. Velký rezavý oblak mlhy prochází skrze krystaly a panikařící skupina sleduje jak ihned po spojení se sochou svirfnebliního guarda kterou viděli před chvíli socha oživá a nastupuje k jednomu z schodišť. V tu chvilku Faces křičí povely. Arthur s Abdulem navlékají Bag of Holding na Chara a Faces bere hlavu medusy. O chvilku později se oblak opravdu otočí proti nim. Hrdinové utíkají nahoru na platformu kde se schovávají v hallow spellu dokuď Ogrémoch’s Bane neopustí jeskyni. Ještě předtím se ale evil mlha pochlubí armádou kamenných drowů a deep gnomů kteří vystoupí z podzemního tunelu. Motley Crew nemusí nikdo pobízet aby při první příležitosti utekla z Rockblightu. Hrdinové se vrátí zpět do Blingdenstonu a připraví se na setkání s radou. Ještě předtím je však vede Jimjar do Ruby in the Rough. Ruby in the Rough Nikdo ze skupiny si to již nepamatuje, ale Jimjar má u sebe ruku Svirfnebliního ducha kterého hrdinové potkali pod Gracklestughem. Tuto ruku je potřeba odnést do druhého chrámu v Blingdenstonu - Ruby in the Rough. Chrám který je dedikovaný bohovi jménem Segojan Earthcaller vede mladý nervózní Priest jménem Glyphic Shroomlight. Mladý priest dělá co může v pozici kde by byl potřeba mnohem zkušenější priest. Zatímco hrdinové přicházejí je vidět že se modlí aby nešli za ním. Když na něj konečně promluví div neomdlí. Jimjar ukazuje ruku s onyxovým prstenem kterou se chystá pohřbít v katakombách. Priest ho velice nervózně nasměruje dolů a říká nejdříve čísla ale potom že je vlastně kam to dá když to bude prázdné. Jimjar a ostatní sestupují dolů po schodech. Dole na schodech sedí Mev, válečník z pár dní zpět a vypadá jako by na někoho čekal. Hrdinové ho krátce pozdraví a zmizí v katakombách. Problém s duchy je zde mnohem viditelnější. Duchové Svirfneblinů Zde v katamkombách se to nemrtvými přímo hemží. Prvního kterého skupina potká pouze prochází skrze stěny katakomb jako by si neuvědomoval kde je. Další na ně zakřičí a schová se v jednom z výklenků. Jimjar nachází prázdný výklenek a pokládá do něj Pelekovu ruku. Ta se okamžitě po spojení s vysvěcenými katakombami rozpadá a ztrácí svou temnou magii. Jimjar si bere černý prsten z prstu. Cestou zpátky je výjev poněkud silnější. Hrdinové narazí na skupinu duchů. Svirfneblinské děti sedí v jednom z koridorů a pláčou. Mezi nimi prochází starší Svirfneblinka která je utěšuje a ujišťuje že je tu určitě nenajdou. Za chvilku s sebou jedno s děti cukne a padne k zemi. Svirfneblinka se vyděšeně otáčí a kříčí na děti ať začnou utíkat. Vyráží proti svému neviditelnému nepříteli ale sráží ji k zemi několik šípu. O zatáčku vedle je vidět duch mladé svirfnebliní priestky která zpívá zatímco se modlí. Viditelně se stále snaží získat čas pro útíkající děti. Jak okolo ní skupina prochází něco jí rozšíří nosní dírky, vymáčkne oči a viditelně vleze do její hlavy až jí celá prakne a její hrdlo a hrudník jsou rozdrceny. May’Tana stiskne svou hůl a dívá se do země. Je však příliš pozdě. Duch který cestoval chvilku za nimi je dožene a vyrazí před nimi ze země. Má na sobě silnou zbroj jakou už hrdinové viděli. “Burrow Warden Jadger, elitní jednotky Blingdenstonu. Toto je svaté místo Svirfneblinů! Nemáte zde co dělat! Nepoložil jsem svůj život za to aby Drowové směli zněsvědcovat památku našich padlých!” Duch velitelským hlasem komanduje a vyhání May’Tanu která má dostatek sebeuvědomění aby chápala že tu opravdu nemá co dělat. Okamžitě se omluví a vyráží k východu. Hrdinové se ještě chvilku zdrží. Burrow Warden se otáčí na Jimjara a vysvětluje. “Někteří z nás nevědí že jsou mrtví. Někteří z nás vědí že jsou mrtví a pomáhají. Někteří z nás to vědí a škodí.” Jimjar přikyvuje. “Duch Svirfneblina jménem Vazuk tyranizuje obytnou část Blingdenstonu C. Je tvým úkolem se ho zbavit.” Jimjar okamžitě úkol příjme. Hrdinové si ho chvilku prohlížejí. Občas je díky jeho sázkám jednoduché zapomenout že je také Deep Gnomem, ale v momenty jako je tento je to více než jasné. Jimjar neztratil o nic méně než tito lidé. Burrow Warden Jadger Hrdinové společně s Duchem legionáře dojdou až ke schodům. Zde již čeká Mev se skupinou dětí. Jadger ke skupině připojuje několik dětí duchů, jedno z nich dokonce sám probere z šílenství mrtvých, a pak začíná vyprávět historii obrany Blingdenstonu. Hrdinové by sice rádi poslouchali, ale už teď jdou pozdě na Diggermattockovu poradu. Nahoře na ně čeká May’Tana a Glyphic který pláče že pustil May’Tanu dovnitř. First Council V radě zasedá několik skupin. U svého stolu, sedí Dorbo a Senni Diggermattockové, v čele celého zasedání. Za cedulkou Miners’ Guild sedí Kazook Pickshine, který si s sebou přinesl nějaké papíry evidentně nesouvisející s řešeným problémem. Nomi Pathshutter a Gurnik Tapfinger sedí za stolem Stoneheart Enclavy. Každý z nich zastává jeden důvod proč Enkláva podpořila Dorbovu expedici. Hrdinové dostali vlastní stůl, aniž by to čekali. Vedle nich sedí za cedulkou Burrow Wardens mladý muž v nesedící zbroji jménem Trisk Azuremantlepiece, představoval se jim před začátkem zasedání. Vedle něj sedí druhý svirfneblin s podivně prázdným výrazem, Trisk ho představil jako svého čaroděje Dart Whiteshell. Čaroděj je viditelně mimo, ale prý je velice silný. Poslední stůl zabral Sark Axebarrel jako vůdce Guardů a strážce bran. Debata začíná tím že si Dorbo upraví své obočí a požádá hrdiny aby oznámili vše co viděli. Sark to podporuje tím že jeho scouti na Dorbovu žádost viděli to samé. Začíná vznikat plán. May’Tana se vyptává Senni na seznam svirfneblinů a Senni potvrzuje že Pudding Kingem není nikdo jiný než Fargas Rumblefoot. Svirfneblin jehož děti se ztratily. Jimjar s ním má zkušenost, při jedné ze sázek se mu vloupal do domu a potvrdil tím teorii že krade jídlo, nechává ho schnít a pak si s ním povídá. Pak se začne dávat dohromady bojový plán. Axebarrel společně s Azuremantlepiecem dávají dohromady počty jednotek které budou potřebovat. Je jich beznadějně málo i s pomocí hrdinů. Prvním tématem jsou Kamenní Elementálové kteří by proti slizu hodně pomohli. Nomi znovu vysvětluje problém s Ogrémoch’s Bane. Jen pár chvil potom Jimjar navrhuje že skupina nalezene Entémoch’s Boon a tím očistí Rockblight. Nomi se téměř neznatelně usměje, ale na Jimjara se nepodívá. Ve chvíli kdy se zmíní počty jednotek potřebné pro záchranu Blingdenstonu skupině v jednotém záblesku geniality dojde co se musí přesně udělat. Faces zmíní krysodlaky. Dorbo okamžitě návrh zamítne. “Ale jsou to Vaši příbuzní..” řekne Faces “.. a bojují se slizem déle jak vy a vědí jak na to…” doplní Abdul “.. a jejich kůže vydrží víc než Vaše..” přidává Alchymistickou Poznámku Arthur “... a znají tu část jeskyně kam se chystáte..” pokračuje May’Tana “... a byla by to dobrá věc!” Zakončí společnou myšlenku Senni s přísným pohledem na Dorba. Pod váhou argumentů Dorbo souhlasí. “Stejně nám pořád minimálně padesát jednotek chybí.. I kdybychom počítali elementály.. A .. hmm.. krysy.. “ “Duchové.” ozve se od stolu Motley Crew. “Cože?” “Duchové.. Duchové jsou Vaší poslední jednotkou. Burrow Warden Jadger je může mobilizovat.” Porada se táhne ještě nějakou dobu, ale zdá se, že základ plánu je jasný. Unavená skupina po poradě odchází do svých pokojů. Dorbo jim nakonci za slib jejich pomoci se Slizy udělil povolení na použití kamene. Dorbo and Senni Diggermattock